Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a heating source for use in a gas appliance. Aspects of certain embodiments may be particularly adapted for single fuel, dual fuel or multi-fuel use. The gas appliance can include, but is not limited to: heaters, boilers, dryers, washing machines, ovens, fireplaces, stoves, etc.
Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of heating sources, such as heaters, boilers, dryers, washing machines, ovens, fireplaces, stoves, and other heat-producing devices utilize pressurized, combustible fuels. However, such devices and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.